Something About Us
by Menthis Isis Gea
Summary: Despues de la perdida de Yue, Sokka deambula por la noche rumiando su tristeza. Pero un encuentro insospechado esta a la vuelta de la esquina


**Something About Us**

**(Algo sobre nosotros)**

**_Discleimer: _**_Los personajes de "Avatar: el ultimo maestro aire" y la canción "Something About Us" no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento para mi y para los demás,  así que no me demanden…_

**&**

Paseaba cabizbajo por los alrededores del castillo de la tribu del agua del Sur, era una noche estrellada y la luna llena iluminaba todo alrededor, cosa que no hacia mas que aumentar su dolor. Solo había pasado pocos días desde que ella se había ido, pocos días en el que el se había hundido en las profundidades del sufrimiento, un sufrimiento que no había conocido desde la muerte de su madre.

Hace poco, Katara y Ang le informaron que se irían dentro de dos días, cosa que le produjo sentimientos encontrados, ya que deseaba alejarse del lugar que le llenaba de tanta tristeza, pero que a la vez estaba lleno de tan buenos recuerdos. El recuerdo de su voz, de su figura, de su olor; cosas que seguramente, si se iba, con el tiempo terminaría olvidando y se transformarían en casi una ilusión.

Decidió que mejor se sentaba en el césped, después de todo hacia horas que deambulaba como alma en pena, así que era mejor que tomara un descanso. Busco un lugar cómodo, que fue un sector donde se erguía un único árbol y del que se podía ver la luna casi de frente.

- Te extraño tanto- dijo el joven después de acomodarse y fijar su vista en el lejano astro de la noche, recordando la forma de su amada, su cabello de plata, sus ojos brillante y su rostro amable.

Pero mientras decía estas palabras y recordaba a la joven, le pareció ver como un rayo de luna se concentraba frente a el, a sus pies y poco a poco iba tomando la forma de una mujer, que reconoció de inmediato. Se incorporo rápidamente, mientras la figura tomaba cada vez más consistencia y parecía cada vez menos, un fantasma.

- Yue- fue lo único que pudo decir el sobresaltado joven.

- Mi querido Soka- le saludo la muchacha.

  
_It might not be the right time_

_Puede ser que no sea el momento adecuado_

_I might not be the right one_

_Puede ser que no sea el correcto_

 El joven guerrero después de pasado el estupor corrió hacia ella y le abrazo con fuerza, en ese abrazo le transmitió todo lo que sentía en esos instantes; su alivio, su esperanza, su amor. Pero solo fue unos instantes, porque la joven albina pronto se aparto de el y sus ojos se alzaron hacia el rostro de su amado, esos ojos que le transmitieron una infinita tristeza.

- Solo puedo estar uno momentos- explico Yue, con voz calmada- vine solo para despedirme.

_But there's something about us I want to say_

_Pero hay algo sobre nosotros que quiero decir_

Cause there's something between us anyway

_Porque sé que hay algo entre nosotros de todos modos_

- No!- exclamo Soka con tristeza, aferrándose con mayor fuerza a ella- no te vayas de nuevo, no me dejes solo. Tú sabes cuánto te amo.

- Lo sé, yo también te amo- dijo la albina meneando la cabeza- pero yo ya no pertenezco aquí. Entiende que mi existencia esta en otro lado- le dijo mientras alzaba sus brazos y abrazaba el cuello del joven guerrero.

_I might not be the right one_

_Puede ser que no sea el correcto_

It might not be the right time

_Puede ser que no sea el momento adecuado_

- Entonces que haces aquí- pregunto el muchacho soltándola con brusquedad y alejándose mientras fruncía el seño- acaso te vienes a burlar de mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, de mi corazón roto o de mi vergüenza por no ser tan buen guerrero como para protegerte?- pregunto al borde de la desesperación.

_But there's something about us I've got to do_

_Pero hay algo sobre nosotros que tengo que hacer_

Some kind of secret I will share with you  
_Una cierta clase de secreto que compartiré contigo_.

- No, claro que no- dijo Yue acercándose a el y abrazando su talle- vine aquí por que necesitaba estar contigo una ultima vez, por que no puedo soportar que tu tristeza sea por mi, por que quiero evitar que te niegues a vivir.

_  
__I need you more than anything in my life_

_Te necesito más que cualquier cosa en mi vida_

_  
I want you more than anything in my life_

_Te quiero más que cualquier cosa en mi vida_

Mientras la joven hablaba el guerrero se volvió hacia ella, la tomo en sus brazos y se acerco lentamente a su rostro y lentamente la beso. Fue un beso tierno, casto y puro, pero que dejaba traslucir la infinita tristeza y dolor que le causaba la separación. Luego de unos minutos, en los cuales  ambos disfrutaron al máximo lo que sus calidos labios querían transmitir, se separaron.

- Te extrañare, te extrañare tanto- dijo Soka resignado a que esta fuera la última despedida- te recordare siempre.

- Yo también lo hare- le respondió la joven- pero quiero que seas feliz, estoy segura que en alguna parte de este ancho mundo, hay alguien que te puede hacer tan o mas feliz de lo que yo te hubiera hecho- le explico, mientras se alejaba de el- aun así me es doloroso separarme de ti.

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

_Me faltaras más que cualquier persona en mi vida  
__  
I love you more than anyone in my life_

_Te amo más que cualquier persona en mi vida_

Yue dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hacia el lugar en donde se había materializado momentos antes y como antes una rayo de luz de luna concentrada se poso sobre ella, provocando que su cuerpo empezara hacerse cada vez mas difuso.

- Cada vez que estés triste, mira la luna- dijo la albina mientras desaparecía- allí estaré yo para reconfortarte. Recuerda, que pase lo que pase, estaré junto a ti protegiéndote- dijo por ultimo antes de desvanecerse por completo.

Soka asintió a las palabras de su amada y giro para alejarse del lugar, con lágrimas en sus ojos, se despidió silenciosamente de la persona que mas había amado.

- Y recuerda que siempre te amare- fue lo ultimo que escucho, entre los lejanos susurros del viento.

**Fin.**

**&**

**Nota de autora:**

_Isis (enjuagándose las lágrimas): que… triste!!_

_Methis (meneando la cabeza): digamos que es un amor prohibido…_

_Gea (suspirando): bien este es el segundo fic que publicamos en esta sección_

_Methis: el primero fue "Canción de sirena"_

_Isis (con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas): y ya que esta pareja me gustaba tanto, al igual que la canción._

_Methis: y como yo tenía tiempo?_

_Gea: salió esto. Bien pasemos una noticia para los que lean._

_Methis(con el seño fruncido): algo me dice que será más trabajo para mí_

_Gea: Pues si, a los que haya leído esta historia, nos puede pedir (mediante reviews) un fic con protagonista y temática a elección_

_Isis: así que aprovechen!!. Nos leemos (mitras se despide con un movimiento de mano)_


End file.
